Come Back To Me
by Crumpled Thoughts
Summary: This is my first GK fic. After Pete disappears,Tazusa decided to focus on her career and she succeeded. She had beaten Ria Garnett but something is missing or..is it someone? What's with the mysterious boy who looks like Pete or is he..? TXP pairngs.R
1. Meeting The Mysterious Boy

**[A/N: Ohayou everyone! This is actually my first fanfic story for Ginban Kaleidoscope since I usually write about Gakuen Alice. The good this is I already watch the whole episodes, and I'm loving it so I decided to make my own story about it while it's still fresh in my mind. This is mostly TazusaX Pete pairings..Please check my community too. Join the discussions, and help me blend in within this newly-found home of mine. ****PM**** me if you want to join..God bless!!]**

**SUMMARY:**__After Pete disappears, Tazusa decided to focus on her career and Now she is the best ice-skater… She has fulfill her dreams and beat Ria Garnett but why there is something missing….,,, or is it someone? Who is this little boy who looks like Pete?

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't __**own**__ Ginban Kaleidoscope; bear that in mind. ;)_

**Pete:**_ Just get started Rain-chan. ;)_

**Tazusa:**_ Yeah! Now start the story. (glaring impatiently)_

**Rain-chan: **_Alright… don't scare me, I'm not afraid of you Tazu-chan..Okay, let's get started!!!_

**COME BACK TO ME**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_By: -RainbowPrincess326-_

After the spring, the blooming of the aesthetic beauty on the surface of the earth, comes summer, when the sun showers the world with its heat, then it is autumn, where trees become bald and the temperature goes windy, next is winter, cold, frosty snow comes in your way; then it was spring again. These four seasons are switching places back and forth immobile.

_Don't they get tired?_

It was on the first week of November, the breeze of Zephyr is getting wintry. The sky had instantly covered the bright rays of the sun after many weeks of taking over. Apparently, today was different than many had expected. The wind was gentle in its blow. Not too soft or too harsh it was just perfect… for **lovers**.

The trees were swaying gracefully as the leaves dance with the wind. They still clung tightly at the thick branches of a familiar tree though some of them threaten to fall.

There sat comfortably a raven haired lady who looked like she was in a drama, serious in a deep thought. On her lap a Gucci bag was place and she wore an amaranthine-coloured, expensive Dublin dress which costs 55,000 yen. The dress perfectly hugged her curves exposing some of her skin. She matched the dress with closed-heels of three inches.

This place was bringing some serenity to her. She felt peace of mind, like there's nothing to think of or worry about. It feels just like heaven; where her special acquaintance goes after 100 days of possessing her body. She liked the place that much because it was where she and him spend most of their times together, just chilling out, running away from the degrading eyes of the mob--- a solace.

Her eyes darted upon the park. The amusement park where she had visited a while ago was officially opened last month. The mania was still clicking through the hearts of the people that so many shopaholics and gimmick lovers were seen rooming around.

The throngs were absolutely enjoying the beautiful scenery of the statuesque park. The children played non-stop and even some were padded with dirt, their enthusiasm never dropped down. However, a queue was formed on the music store. New albums and music mags were on sale.

You can say that everyone was enjoying except the lonely girl.

The woman a while ago by the name of Tazusa Sakurano was sadly, although not seen in her calm, stoic face staring at every people passing by for almost an hour. She was there all alone in the place where she and her companion spend their leisure time after her ice-skating practice.

Yes, now she's all alone. He's gone, he left her and it has been long enough.

"Hey! You are the famous Japanese ice-skater Tazusa Sakurano, who became the representative of Japan in Torino Olympics, right?! You beat Kyoko Shito, the one who the reporters figure out to be the next representative in Torino..Wow! You're cool. You know what, I'm one of your fans!" squealed the little boy with glee that pops from nowhere bringing Tazusa back to reality intruding her in reverie.

"Yeah." she replied thriftily glancing at the boy in front of her.

"And you even beat Ria Garnett, the 14 year old Russian ice-skater who is the favourite to won the gold?!You're amazing!" the boy added enthusiastically.

"Yeah," she replied again quite annoyed by the enthusiasm, can't he see she wasn't even happy?

"Do you have any contact with her or are you friends or you're not or---- "the boy was about to continue but she cut him off.

"Shut it, boy! .annoying!" she said emphasising every word. "And to satisfy your curiosity, Yes, I have a contact with Ria Garnett and she is my friend…we're never enemies, Now satisfied? You are like a reporter!" she yelled angrily reaching the climax of her patience.

She saw him gasped loudly. He was surprised for sure; in the corner of his adorable cute eyes stilled the liquid that threatens to fall.

But suddenly, something hit her. "_You change because of Pete Tazusa.. He won't be happy to hear that from you"_ a little voice inside her bellowed.

She rolled her eyes. It was there again, her little tricky conscience.

"_I changed because of Pete and I will keep my promise to him. I'll always smile." _she thought as she apologized to the boy.

"G-Gomen, I was just c-carried away." She spoke gently looking at the boy's face apologetically.

The boy blushed unexpectedly. His little rosy cheeks were tinted in crimson. She stared at him. And she realized he wasn't an ordinary boy, he was not Japanese-looking. He seems much alike with someone she is familiar with. But the name doesn't seem to register that easy in her mind.

"Ie.. I'm the one who should apologize. I brag too much. I don't even realize I've been a nuisance already. I'm so obsessed with you if you only knew…I was your biggest fan ever. And to interview a kind of person like you make me feel honoured." He said seriously like a grown-up.

Just then Tazusa look at the boy. _"__He looks like someone I know."_

Then an idea struck her._ "__Yeah, that's why he seems familiar. He looks like Pete. He reminds me of Pete."_

"You're a good boy. I'm really sorry to deceive you." She said as she pecked the little boy's cheek.

The boy blushed even redder as he spoke, "You know you're the only person who treats me like that, aside from my family. Some people treat me like a child. I hate it."

"Really!?" she smiled at his honesty.

"Then maybe I can be a friend to you..and hopefully you won't hate me." she suggested as she saw the boy smiled wider.

The little boy beamed in joy. "Arigatou!… Arigatou! Ie..Of course, it will be cool. I'll love to be your friend." he repeated over and over again while jumping effortlessly; he sounded sincere.

"Hush, Hush yah, I can be your friend but it's not fair, don't you think? I still don't know your name." she asked.

"Ah yeah, I forgot about that. My name is Yuki, Yuki Pumps. "The boy introduced with a bow.

This made Tazusa look startled.

"Is there any problem Tazusa nee-chan?" he asked, curiosity evident in his worried voice.

"N-None, none at all. D-don't w-worry. N-nice too m-meet you." she stammered.

"It's okay" Yuki replied not noticing the doubt in her voice. "Now, can I have your autograph?" his eyes beamed in joy once again as famous ice-skater accepted the notebook and pen.

**(A/N: Wonder were the notebook and pen came from.)**

Then Tazusa signed it.

_Yuki, you're a good boy, hope you'll always be happy!!_

_Here is my address so you can visit me.. ;)_

St. Dominique Valley, Nagoya Japan

_Tazusa nee-chan will always be a friend!_

_Love,_

_Tazusa Sakurano_

"Wow, Arigatou Nee-chan. Our house is maybe just a few blocks from your home. I live in St. Dominique Valley too." Yuki answered happily as he checked the notebook where she signed in.

"Oh really! Then we'll going to be the best of friends." She said smiling. Her newly proclaim self was now exposed again.

The stone face was gone and was replaced by a good natured attitude towards others. And it was taught by this little boy in front of her. He taught her that even in the short period of time they spent with each other one could feel the security towards the other. Exactly what Pete had showed her.

Then the little boy checked his watch clinging in his little wrist. "Oh! Okaa-san must be waiting at the front gate by now. I said I'll just buy your poster.. Gomen nee-chan, I need to go now." the boy quickly said bringing her back; out of her dreamland.

"O-Ok, anyway this is our block, #326." she suddenly felt sad..

"Ah, Alright. We're on the block #323, we're just 3 blocks away from each other." the boy answered feeling proud.

"Yeah. Bye Yuki!" she made her goodbye as he began walking towards the opposite end.

"Sayonara, onee-chan!" Yuki ended and run away from her back to her mother.

She was alone once again. Free to reminisce their moments; were she eat tomatoes when she got angry at him, the time when she undressed herself without blindfolding and the times were she laugh because of him.

Pete was the only person who makes her cry.

Laugh.

Sad.

Angry.

Look Silly.

And more importantly, he taught her how to be herself.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The tune of her ringtone filled the silence that hung in the air.

"Moshi-moshi" she answered leisurely.

"Tazusa, where were you!? I'm waiting here for almost an hour. Ria will surely arrive here any minute by now." her anonymous caller bellowed sounding agitated.

"Oh, Gomen Mika..I was just here in the park." She tells the truth calmly.

"In the park!? My god, Tazusa! What are you doing? Yoko and Coach Takashima told me you aren't in your house. Why'd you even decided to leave without telling them were you are?!" Mika Honjo, her best friend demanded.

Tazusa left her old house wherein her coach and sister live. It wasn't too far from her house. Just then blocks away but in the same subdivision. She was living there with Mica and Shito.

"You are the one who forced me to live with you. So stop complaining. I'll be there in any minute from now, bye." Before Mika could utter a single word Tazusa already pressed the end button.

On the other side Mika was too shocked rather let be astonished. What has gotten to Tazusa? It's not like her to speak like that as if nothing happens. Knowing her, she would level her anger to be fair, but here she was speaking calm. She thought for a while, that habit of her starts two years ago when she was still 16 years old. She wondered.

She mentally kicks herself for that. She wonders why Ria will be coming around for?

Yes, Tazusa's birthday is fast approaching, that's by two weeks from now. And probably that is that the reason why Ria will spend a vacation here in Japan.

"My god! I'm her best friend. I should've known. We should make a plan." She muttered grossly.

Mika would never leave her dream state and deceived mode until the speakers announced that the passengers from Russia will be off ten minutes from now. Startled, she spun around stumbling her way over the waiting area.

**-end of chapter-**

**Tazusa:**_ That was lame! But you did make me good so I guess it's cool.(feeling proud)_

**Rain-chan:**_ Thank you so much Tazu- chan.. ;)_

**Pete: **_Criticisms, complements or suggestions are generally welcome! She'll love it. =) Please review ok? (winks)_

**OO-OO-OO**


	2. NOTE

**Dear Readers,**

I am very, very much sorry for deceiving you all and by putting all my stories in hiatus. This December, I would like to say that I will be updating my fics. For this sudden announcement, I hope I still hold a place in your heart and you will continue to support me as an author and my fics as your stories on alerts/favorites.

After reuniting with my old friends here in FanFiction, it inspires me to continue what have I started. I will be posting this in all my uncompleted stories and I hope I'll get a reply from you guys. I will delete this note after I posted the update.

I know you still love me, I love you too readers!

**-RainbowPrincess326**


End file.
